Game Over
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Non, personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point il peut le détester. Sa folie fait écho à la sienne, elle est intense et douloureuse. Dès le premier jour où il l'a vu débarquer Harry a su. . Il a su qu'ils ne pourraient jamais n'être rien d'autre que des ennemis.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling

**Rating** : M (je crois haha)

_Ce OS contient un slash (relation homosexuel entre deux hommes)_

**Statut :** One Shot

Cette fic a été écrite pour ma doppelganger tout aussi fan du Drarry que moi 3 Je te dédicasse cette fic ma jolie 3

J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira ! Je n'avais pas posté d'histoire ici depuis plus de 5 ans il me semble ... Mais ça fait un bien fou de retourner à ces premiers amours, puis comment délaisser le Drarry n'est-ce pas ? :D Bonne lecture tout le monde en espérant que vos feels soient mit à rude épreuve 3

**-GAME OVER-**

_Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Non, personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point il peut le détester. Sa folie fait écho à la sienne, elle est intense et douloureuse. Dès le premier jour où il l'a vu débarquer devant lui avec son sourire éclatant et son assurance de petit garçon de bonne famille, qui pense que tout lui ait du, Harry a su. Il a su qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rien n'être d'autre que des ennemis. Les années ont passé et ils sont devenus deux fous … Deux fous à jouer à un jeu dangereux. Les règles sont tacites et les limites sont infimes. La haine les consume de l'intérieure. Ca les brûle chaque fois qu'ils aperçoivent leur visage au détour d'un couloir, chaque fois qu'ils surprennent le sourire de l'autre. « J'ai envie de le détruire » ne peuvent-ils s'empêcher de penser. Est-ce que tout s'arrêtera le jour où il n'en restera plus qu'un … ? _

Il a chaud. Il étouffe. Cette cravate la serre trop et il se sent à l'étroit dans cette tenue de soirée. Ce bal pour les vacances d'hiver l'agace. Il n'aime pas danser. Il n'aime pas être assit en tête à tête à cette table avec Ron. Il voudrait être loin. Loin de ce qu'il voit. Loin de ce qu'il ressent. Il boue de l'intérieure. Il crispe ses doigts sur la nappe sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ce spectacle affligeant. _Comment peut-il se pointer ici avec autant d'audace. Avec cette fille là. _

« **Harry … ?** » se risque Ron pour la troisième fois en quelques secondes devant le mutisme du jeune Gryffon. « **Ca va ?** » Il fronce les sourcils et suit son regard. Malefoy. Encore et toujours Malefoy. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?!** » Soupire-t-il de dégout. « **C'est quoi le problème Harry … ?** » Il insiste, comme toujours, mais Ron devenait nerveux devant le calme apparent de son meilleur ami.

« **Il existe.** » Voilà à quoi Harry résumait le problème. Il existe. Il est là. Devant lui. Débordant d'arrogance. Débordant de suffisance. Son aura qui captait tous les regards. La pièce respirait sa présence à lui en donner le tournis. Et s'en était trop pour Harry.

Il se leva brusquement de sa table quand son regard émeraude électrique croisa celui froid et intense de Draco. Le blond joue avec lui. Le sourire narquois qu'il affiche sur ses lèvres va finir par le rendre dingue. Il le sait puisque ça commence toujours comme ça, alors il préfère partir. Sa haine est trop forte pour qu'il puisse la contenir ce soir. Il a le souffle court comme s'il avait couru un marathon, son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine et une grimace s'affiche sur son visage quand il passe les portes de la grande salle. Il a besoin d'air, il a besoin d'espace. « _J'ai besoin d'être_ _loin _» pense le jeune Gryffon en arrachant sa cravate nerveusement. De quoi a-t-il l'air ? D'un pauvre type ? D'un chien blessé ? Ou alors d'un gamin déçu ? Peut-être un peu des trois, ou alors aucun d'eux. Il n'en sait rien mais le fait est qu'il déteste ce qu'il a vu. C'était pourtant le même tableau que d'habitude, son allure charismatique, ses cheveux blond trop soigneusement coiffé à son goût, son sourire polie et fier. Il lui donne envie de gerber.

Pourtant, il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, il ne saurait expliquer comment, mais quelque chose a changé... Quelque chose en lui est brisée, morcelée. Il n'arrive pas à s'expliquer le fait d'être aussi touché, d'être aussi anéanti par ce qu'il a découvert. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un putain de jeu qui tourne mal.

_Harry n'a pas la moindre idée de tout ce qui se joue._

« **Draco tu vas où ?** » soupire Pansy qui le fixe s'éloigner de lui soudainement, sans même une explication. Et c'est sans un mot, ni même un regard, que le blond quitte à son tour la grande salle. Il sait déjà où aller. Parce qu'il sait déjà où le trouver. Un sourire satisfait ourle ses lèvres alors qu'il s'engouffre dans les escaliers qui mènent au cachot.

_L'impatience rend ses pas rapide. _

Harry marche, vite. Il marche sans savoir où il va mais son inconscient, lui, le sait déjà. Il passe une main dans sa tignasse brune. Il retire sa veste qu'il laisse tomber au sol. A quoi joue-t-il ? Sa cravate suit le même chemin et sur un coup de tête, il décide de tourner à droite. Il ouvre le col de sa chemise et fait sauter les boutons un à un jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Il a chaud. Il descend un nouvel escalier, un qu'il n'a jamais emprunté. Les bruits de pas résonnent soudain avec un écho familier. Il sourit. C'est mauvais. Ce n'est pas lui. _Pourquoi ne sait-il pas rendu compte d'à quel point son ennemi a pu déteindre sur lui ?_ Le couloir est plongé dans un noir presque opaque et il lui faut quelques secondes pour ajuster sa vision. Il peut sentir la poussière lui piquer le nez et une forte odeur de vieux draps rance le fait grimacer. Depuis combien de temps personne n'est venu dans cette aile de l'école ? Mais loin de lui déplaire, ce nouvel air de jeu attise son énervement délicieux. Pourquoi se sent-il soudain si impatient ? _Parce qu'il sait ce qui va arriver … _

Au détour d'un énième couloir il s'arrête brusquement pour faire demi-tour. Le lumos d'une baguette l'aveugle un court instant, et le coupe dans son élan. Il aurait aimé avoir l'effet de surprise mais sa frustration est rapidement tut par ces lèvres qu'il connait par cœur. Le noir les enveloppe rapidement. Un grognement se fait entendre._ L'impatience est une torture_. L'obscurité les caches. Ils sont à l'abri. Des regards, du monde extérieur, de leurs envies, de leur désire. Ils s'aveuglent, se plongent dans le noir pour tout oublier. Pour se convaincre que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un mensonge. Jamais le jeune brun n'a voulu croiser le regard de Draco quand il se laissait aller à cette faiblesse que de lui offrir son corps, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il a pu le faire tout est devenu plus intense, tout devenait plus réel. Et il détestait ça, il détestait ça plus que n'importe quoi. Sa main se perd dans ses cheveux si bien coiffés. Il grimace en sentant les effluves de son gel. Ce parfum lui devient rageusement familier. Et ça aussi, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il le déteste, tout comme il déteste cette façon qu'il a de respirer son odeur comme un drogué en manque. Une profonde et longue inspiration qui finit toujours de l'achever. Il tire brusquement sur ses cheveux pour faire cesser ce baiser qui a rougie leur lèvre d'une couleur pourpre avide de plus. Cette fois-ci il sera plus fort. Cette fois-ci il ne viendra pas quémander. Non, cette fois-ci il ne viendra enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou pour avoir sa dose.

_Il se mord violemment la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la tentation._

Draco ne sait plus vraiment comment tout a commencé. Comment le sexe est entré dans la partie. Oui, il ne sait plus vraiment à quel moment ils comprirent que s'envoyer en l'air l'un avec l'autre serait un défouloir assez juste pour se libérer de leur haine mutuelle. _Soit de proche de tes amis mais plus encore de tes ennemis._ Jamais cette phrase n'aura eut plus de sens que dans la relation d'Harry et Draco.

Le Serpentard n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Parce qu'il est un homme. Parce qu'il ne devrait pas avoir envie de coucher avec un autre. Encore moins de Potter. Lui et son regard vert émeraude. Lui et de toute cette gloire qu'il attire autour de lui à l'en faire crever de jalousie. Il ne comprendra jamais ce que toutes ces personnes lui trouvent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles éprouvent autant d'admiration pour lui. Non, décidément, ça le dépasse. Il ne comprendra jamais comment on peut aimer Potter. Lui qui ne connait que la haine, la bienséance, le respect, la crainte, et ça lui convient suffisamment comme ça. Pourquoi avoir besoin de plus ? Le reste est futile, une faute que les plus faibles appellent force.

Pourtant il est là. Dans ce couloir. Le corps pressé contre le sien avec une impatience chaude et douloureuse. Il le sait, il se cache derrière sa haine et son dégoût de Potter pour expliquer sa présence ici. Mais ce n'est pas tolérable pour sa conscience de le réaliser pleinement et de l'accepter. Il préfère le haïr, lui faire du mal en lui faisant du bien. Assouvir sa frustration en resserrant ses mains sur son cou chaque fois qu'il prenait trop son pied en couchant avec lui. C'était minable mais c'était suffisant comme excuse pour ne pas crever sous la culpabilité et la honte de soi. Tout était bon comme excuse. Chaque pan de mur, chaque recoin de l'école leur suffisait pour se haïr à leur façon. Avec des témoins c'était toujours plus facile de se cracher à la gueule, de se battre, c'était attiser la haine de l'autre jusqu'à la rendre insupportable. C'était l'exacerber jusqu'à les mettre à genoux face à ce besoin qui leur vrillait le ventre.

_Le besoin de l'autre. _

« _J'aurais jamais besoin de lui_ » s'entête à penser Potter alors que son souffle lui revient doucement. Il n'avait besoin que sa colère. Rien de plus. Plus les jours passaient et plus ils en venaient aux mains. Les coups fusaient et les murs contre lesquels ils finissaient par se plaquer n'arrangeaient en rien leur état. Une fois, rien qu'une fois, un effleurement, un de ceux qui déclenche des torrents et des tempêtes. La tête plaquée contre le mur du couloir, Draco maitrisait Harry sans aucun mal. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines le rendait fort, bien plus qu'il n'avait pu l'être jusqu'ici. Est-ce un accident ? Un acte manqué ? Mais Harry les a sentit. Aussi brûlante que du fer rouge. Aussi froide que de la glace à lui arracher un frisson. Les lèvres de Draco se sont perdues dans sa nuque. Ca n'a duré qu'un instant. Aussi fugace qu'irréel. Il aurait pu se persuader avoir rêvé. Depuis ce jour l'électricité n'avait fait que grandit entre deux. Deux aimants puissants. A s'attirer et se repousser. La frustration les rendait esclaves et les barrières avaient rapidement finit par tomber. A 17 ans, même si on a grandit trop vite, on ne peut rien faire face à l'alchimie d'un corps.

Leur quotidien est rythmé par les provocations, les sous entendus, la haine et la colère. Ils se provoquent, ils jouent, ils cèdent. Certains parlent de passion, d'autre de folie. Ce soir ça sera la folie. Harry grogne quand il sent Draco se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Son baiser n'a rien de doux mais bon sang, il doit lutter contre lui-même pour le repousser. Cette colère qui boue dans le creux de son ventre est le seul point qui le rattache à la réalité. Il sait, il sait que lorsqu'ils sont dans cet état plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Plus rien si ce n'est … cette chose. Prenant sur lui Harry le repousse brusquement. Plaqué contre le mur il plaque son pied contre le ventre de Draco pour l'empêcher d'approcher à nouveau. Surpris, le blond se laisse faire sans comprendre. « **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** » Il ne peut voir le visage du Serpentard mais il devine son sourire arrogant et amusé. D'un geste assuré il lance un sort de lumière pour éclairer leur coin. Les cheveux de Draco sont dans un désordre nonchalant qui le rend diablement sexy. Et Potter doit lutter pour ne pas céder à l'envie de venir lui bouffer les lèvres.

_Ils ont mit un temps avant de réalise que l'autre pouvait être dangereusement attirant. Ils ne l'ont juste pas encore accepté. _

Il l'avoue, il est fier de son coup. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait : voir cette lueur de rage dans le regard d'Harry. Bordel, il mentirait s'il disait ne pas aimer ce qu'il voyait. Parce qu'après tout c'est lui la cause de cet éclat dans ce regard émeraude qui mettrait à genoux n'importe quel être susceptible de ressentir du désir. La chemise ouverte, les lèvres rougi, les cheveux en éternelle bataille, Harry n'a rien à envier aux Vélanes. La haine lui donne un charme érotique qui fait sourire Draco. Habitué à cette faible lueur Draco recule jusqu'au mur d'en face pour s'y adosser. Si Potter le repoussait, ca serait à Potter de venir à lui maintenant. Il croise les bras d'un air décontracté et replace ses quelques mèches de cheveux indisciplinées. « **Un souci Potter ?** » lâche-t-il laconiquement, calculant le moindre de ses gestes, la lenteur de son regard qu'il lève vers lui et ce sourire qu'il affiche à la fois provoquant et brûlant. Bien sûr qu'il y a un souci et c'est voulu de la part du blond. Invité cette fille n'est pas un hasard, ce n'est qu'une provocation de plus pour faire enrager le brun. Sans savoir encore vraiment pourquoi, exactement, ça l'enrage. Il desserre sa cravate, s'autorisant rien qu'un instant, de relâcher la pression.

_C'est toujours dans ces moments que le jeu devient intéressant. _

La haine n'a jamais rien créée. Mais la haine détruit. Harry fixe le blond en face de lui avec un mélange de dégoût et de désarroi. Quand est-ce que les règles sont-elles devenues aussi vicieuses ? Mais personne n'est à blâmer. Harry savait pertinemment dans quoi il s'engageait en se laissant tomber dans cette haine mutuelle. Aujourd'hui il aperçoit le simplement le revers de jouer avec un Serpentard, de jouer avec Malefoy.

_Bibliothèque. 23H. _La hâte lui avait bouffé le ventre toute la journée après qu'il ait reçu cette note volante de la part de Draco. Il affichait un visage blasé, saoulé et irrité. Mais il pouvait mentir à tout le monde, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se mentir à lui-même. Il avait débarqué à la bibliothèque à 23h pile. S'il venait en avance il avait peur que Malefoy pense qu'il était impatient de le voir, et s'il débarquait après il avait peur que Malefoy soit déjà reparti … C'était un enfer dans sa tête. Il oscillait entre ses désirs et tout ce qu'il exécrait chez le blond. Il remontait les allées une à une d'un air calme, un poil renfrogné malgré son cœur agité. Des bruits de soupirs étouffés avaient attiré son attention. L'allée des livres sur la nécrologie le fit sourire. C'était glauque comme choix, mais c'était exactement ce qui les qualifiait dans cette relation paradoxale. Il laissait ses doigts tremblant trainer sur les étagères poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque en se rapprochant de l'ombre qu'il devinait au détour d'une rangée. Ses deux paumes appuyées sur le bois qui l'entourait, il sentit son cœur faire un rater, alors qu'il avait la brusque sensation d'être au bord du gouffre. Harry se trouvait face à une situation qu'il ne pouvait maitriser, il se sentait coincé, prés d'un précipice. Et pendant une demi seconde il aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter dedans tant la douleur qui déchira son cœur l'avait mit à genoux. Debout, fébrile, il le regardait et il savait que Draco l'avait entendu puisqu'il releva un visage amusé vers Potter. Pansy, bien trop concentrée à sa tâche n'avait pas remarqué la présence du Gryffondor dans son dos. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses mouvements de tête. De ces vas et viens qui arrachaient des soupirs au Serpentard. Pétrifié, livide, il n'avait pas la moindre foutu idée de comment réagir.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc de croiser le regard de Draco. Il prenait son pied. Plus encore à voir Harry aussi dépité que de voir sa jeune amie Serpentard lui faire une gâterie. Il voulait jouer, il voulait repousser les limites de l'interdit. Il voulait donner à leur partie de jambe en l'air un goût tout nouveau.

_Un goût de jalousie. _

Draco avait calculé son coup comme un maitre. Fourbe et vicieux il savait ce qu'il faisait. Le regard d'Harry était si bon, si délicieux, si troublé, si haineux, si fort, si intense. Voir sa déception, son dégoût lui avait donné plus de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il du retenir un rire de satisfaction alors que son visage s'étirait d'un sourire jouissif. C'est lui qui contrôlait le jeu maintenant qu'il savait … Potter sombrait lentement et il aurait parié sa vie que le brun devenait accroc à leur partie de jambes en l'air. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu se l'avouer lui-même. Sans aucune honte ni aucun remord il plaque Pansy face au mur et, après un dernier regard vers Harry qui finit par fuir, fit prendre son pied à la préfète. Pourtant, à l'instant où le jeune brun disparut, le jeu pour Draco sembla moins marrant. Par fierté, et pour se libérer de ce poids qui pesait sur son estomac, il prit Pansy contre le mur de la bibliothèque sans aucune considération. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait choisit une brune aux yeux vert pour son petit jeu …

_La douleur lui coupe le souffle. Mais il apprend de ses erreurs._

Les jours qui ont suivi Harry n'avait même plus la force de le détester. De lui faire face pour le haïr. Il se contentait de le fuir. D'encaisser. D'accepter. Ouais, il lui fallait du temps. Et ca serait mentir de dire que ce temps n'a pas été une torture pour les deux … Si chacun avait pu le reconnaitre, ils auraient avouer avoir l'impression de crever de manque. Ce n'était plus une question de sexe mais c'est tout ce à quoi leur relation se résuma les jours qui suivirent. Du sexe. Les jours, les semaines, les mois défilaient et ce n'était que ça. De la haine à l'état pur et du sexe. Sans rien d'autre.

_Ils ne couchaient plus ensemble. Ils baisaient. Aussi vulgairement que leur relation devenait malsaine. _

« **A quand le mariage ?** » raille Harry en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux décoiffé naturellement. Il ne devrait pas glisser sur cette pente, parce qu'il sait que ca le trahit. Il flanche. Et ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a finit par se détester. Pourquoi personne n'a encore réalisé ce qui se passait entre eux ? Pourquoi personne ne réalise qu'ils glissent lentement mais surement dans un monde qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux … ? Le reste du monde s'efface, ils n'ont besoin de rien d'autre … Et à défaut de comprendre l'amour, ils se contentent d'une haine tout aussi puissante. Harry répugne cette façon qu'il a de se sentir vivant dans les bras de son ennemi, tout comme il exècre être en manque de ses lèvres sur son corps. Est-il tombé aussi bas ? Devenir accroc … jamais il ne s'en serait cru possible. Parce qu'il a toujours cru qu'il pourrait contrôler parce qu'aujourd'hui tout lui échappe. Ses excuses deviennent de plus en plus pathétiques mais il refuse d'abandonner. De perdre. Putain non il ne veut pas perdre … Il fixe le blond de l'autre côté du couleur en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il baisse son bras pour n'éclairer que leur pied. Soutenir son regard devient insupportable. Draco joue. Draco gagne. Draco le sait. Mais parce qu'il ne pourra jamais se résoudre à courber l'échine devant lui, Harry lutte. Parce qu'on c'est toujours ce qu'on demande de lui. Qu'il lutte, qu'il réussisse. _He's the chosen one_.

_Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire oui quand Draco lui a demandé … « Tu veux jouer à un jeu Potter ? »_

Le souffle court il le regarde remonter à ses lèvres après qu'il déposé une multitude de baisers sur son torse. Assis sur la table de la cuisine, il fixait son amant un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ils ont faim, l'un de l'autre. Tellement que parfois le sexe ne suffit plus. Alors ils jouent. Ils cherchent ce qui pourrait les combler. Ce soir ils veulent juste manger ce qu'ils veulent après s'être abominablement envoyé en l'air avec délice et plaisir. Le dos de Draco est parsemé de griffures et loin de lui déplaire il trouve ça érotique, indécent et grisant. Ils ont sauté leur du repas pour être tranquille, mais maintenant ils ont faim. Sortant un gâteau à la crème Draco y plonge son doigt abondamment.

« **Quoi Potter ?** » demande-t-il d'une voix blasée.

« **Rien, j'ai toujours cru que t'étais trop coincé pour oser plonger ton doigt dans la nourriture**. » Il retient un rire et ajoute d'un ton sérieux et condescendant « **C'est sale Malefoy et impoli. Tu ne devrais pas faire … **» ça.

Il a à peine eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le pouce plein de crème s'abat déjà sur ses lèvres. Draco l'étale doucement avec un sourire qui fait frissonner Harry. Parce qu'il le connait ce sourire. Oh oui il le connait … Faiblement, il entre ouvre ses lèvres pour venir suçoter le pouce du blond en le taquinant de sa langue. L'éclat qui brille dans le regard du Serpentard coupe le souffle de son bourreau. Le désir est sûrement ce qui le rend si beau songe Harry en trouvant le visage de son ennemi de plus en plus attirant. Draco retire son doigt et s'approche de lui pour venir lécher avec une lenteur désolante et un sourire lubrique en coin, les lèvres du Gryffon qui retient difficilement un gémissement.

« **Tu veux jouer à un jeu Potter ?** » susurre Malefoy sans jamais combler le faible espace entre leur lèvre.

« **Oui …** » réponds Harry sans réfléchir, trop enchainé à sa libido qui le titille dangereusement à cet instant.

« **Le premier qui tombe amoureux … a perdu.** » Draco se mentirait à dire qu'il n'appréhende pas la réaction du brun. Ce dernier cligne des yeux surpris et lève son regard, résolument ancré aux lèvres du blond jusqu'ici, à ces deux perles acier.

« **Hein ?!** » lâche-t-il en grimaçant le repoussant soudain. « **Pourquoi tu parles de ces conneries ? Va plutôt les sortir à Pansy. **» Il descend de la table nerveusement en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main. Pourquoi ce nouveau lui déplait autant ? Il sait pourtant que ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais de l'entendre de la bouche de Draco ça sonne comme humiliant, comme si le blond voulait s'assurer de ce point, rappelant au passage, et de façon désagréable, que le sexe était tout ce qui importait. « **T'as peur de flancher Malefoy. **» le provoque Harry en désespoir de cause avant de s'empiffrer d'un beignet pour se donner une contenance.

« **Bien, je prends ça pour un oui.** » il se relève, suffisant. Pourquoi la réponse d'Harry lui laisse un goût amer ? Lui qui aurait vomit de l'entendre lui dire _je t'aime. _

Cette nuit là, ils finirent de manger en silence, et pour faire taire toutes les interrogations qui leur tordaient le ventre ils finirent par coucher à nouveau ensemble de façon plus bestiale encore que d'habitude. Se faire mal pour faire taire ces fourmillements beaucoup délicieux à leur goût.

_Les règles du jeu ont changé. _

« **Harry..** » la voix de Draco brise soudain le silence et l'obscurité de ce petit couleur poussiéreux. Harry rougi à la façon qu'il a de prononcer son prénom et il garde résolument sa baguette vers le bas priant Merlin que le Serpentard n'allume pas la sienne.

« **Hm ?** » lâche-t-il faiblement en fixant en direction du sol. Le ton de sa voix donne à Harry l'impression que ce s'apprête à dire Draco va tout changer. Un silence à la fois pesant et inhabituel pèse sur eux. Harry se rend compte qu'il a la gorge sèche et les mains qui tremblent. Dans son ventre, une multitude de fourmillement le gêne. S'il était assez fleur bleu et pas aveugle, il se dirait surement qu'il a des papillons dans le ventre.

« **On baise ou je retourne au bal ?** » lâche finalement Draco après un soupir qu'il retient difficilement entre ses lèvres.

_Ca fait mal Harry pas vrai … ?_

Son poing s'abat sur les lèvres du Serpentard alors que sa baguette tombe sol et avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer Harry se jette sur ses lèvres qu'il vient embrasser. Un goût de fer emplie sa bouche mais rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa folie furieuse. Il presse son corps contre celui de Draco qui, au lieu de le repousser, s'accroche à sa chemise pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils s'embrassent, ils se mordent, ils se détestent à leur façon. Leurs gestes sont brusques, impatients, douloureux. Le dos d'Harry rencontre le mur et il gémit sans pour autant lâcher son amant. S'ils pouvaient fondre l'un en l'autre ils n'hésiteraient. Leur besoin de l'autre est tel que même en présence de l'autre le manque les tue. La chemise d'Harry tombe au sol dans un bruissement de tissu, rejointe au plus vite par celle de Draco qui l'arrache de lui-même faisant sauter les boutons. Ils tombent au sol dans un bruit vite étouffé par les soupirs de plaisir. Ils marquent leur corps de suçon, de morsures délicieuses. La peau d'Harry est marquée de sillons rougi sous les ongles du jeune blond qui perd toutes notions.

Dans un soubresaut de lucidité Harry le repousse d'un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Le souffle court Draco recule dans un grognement trébuchant presque contre une statue de pierre.

« **Profite Draco. C'est la dernière fois que je joue.** » Crache-t-il en faisant sauter d'un geste rageur les boutons de son propre pantalon.

« **T'as pas le droit.** » Grogne Draco pour toutes réponses en attrapant Harry par la nuque pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Son baiser à un goût de désespoir qui arrache un cri du cœur à son amant qui reste pourtant sagement docile. Il s'agrippe au poignet du Serpentard en répondant à son baiser avec tout autant d'intensité. « **T'as pas le droit** » répète-t-il avec plus de force, comme un ordre, une obligation, un refus catégorique d'un gamin capricieux. Il a le souffle cours et plaque Harry contre le mur en haletant.

Le jeune Gryffon grimace en sachant que demain il aura un hématome à la pommette, si ce n'est une égratignure. Mais il s'en contre fou. Parce que demain il aura une douleur plus grande à laquelle faire face. Ses doigts se referment sur le mur de brique pour contenir sa souffrance. Celle du cœur. Draco retire à peine son boxer. Il se libère juste assez du tissu et vient trouver Harry sans même le préparer. Harry pousse un cri de douleur avant de mordre sa lèvre. Il a raison. La douleur physique sera plus supportable que celle de l'âme. Se faire du mal parce que c'est la seule chose qu'ils connaissent. Draco vient perdre ses lèvres sur son épaule et le dévore de baiser brûlant en faisant claquer son bassin contre le fessier du brun. S'ils prennent leur pied ? Personne ne saurait le dire, pas même eux. Mais dans leur étreinte un goût de peur les foudroie. _Est-ce que tout s'arrêtera le jour où il n'en restera plus qu'un ? _Harry perd sa main sur la nuque de Draco pour l'attirer plus à lui. Son geste désespéré n'échappe pas à son amant qui lui tourne le visage pour venir l'embrasser. Leur langue se lie sensuellement et si la rage bouillonnait entre eux, elle a laissé place à une panique plus grande. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? Les mains crispés sur les hanches de d'Harry, Draco l'assène de coup de bassin en refusant de croire qu'ils sont les derniers. Harry n'a pas le droit de le priver de ça. De lui …

Il cède, à la tentation, au désir. La douleur a laissé place au plaisir sur le visage de son amant qu'il burine de va et vient rapide et profond. Ses doigts glissent à sa gorge sur laquelle ils se resserrent dangereusement. Parfois il aimerait le voir mort. Parce qu'il représente tout ce qu'il ne devrait jamais être. Parce qu'Harry est tout ce qu'il déteste et tout ce qu'il aime le plus. Il le convoite, il l'envie, il le désire. C'est un ouragan dans sa tête. C'est de la haute voltige sans filet. C'est se jeter dans le vide sans protection. C'est attendre l'impact fatal. L'attendre avec impatience et le redouter à en crever. C'est la définition même de l'opposé. C'est la haine dans la passion. Il tire ses cheveux pour dégager son cou qu'il dévore de baisers.

Harry aime ça. Harry crèverait pour ça. Mais il est résolu à terminer ce jeu. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Ca ne peut plus durer. Parce qu'il le sait, il y survivra pas. Il se laisse faire, docile, mais il grogne, impatient, son visage toujours plaqué sur le mur froid du couloir. Quand il sent son amant sur le point de jouir il se contracte pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Il a bien fait. Draco lâche un gémissement rauque en tremblant contre lui. Sa tête lui tourne et ses jambes le portent à peine. Il s'imprègne de chaque seconde, du moindre de ses souffles pour s'en souvenir quand ses nuits seront longue et que son absence deviendra une vraie torture. Draco s'effondre contre lui, les acculant contre le mur. Ils sont coincés. L'un contre l'autre pourtant aucun des deux n'osent bouger. Harry ferme les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Il voudrait gémir de douleur mais sa poitrine se soulève à peine écraser contre mur. Le torse de son amant est brulant contre le sien. Dernier instant où il pourra sentir sa peau.

_Ils restent ainsi. Laissant le temps défiler sans qu'il ne puisse avoir d'emprise sur eux. _

« **Reste.** » un faible mot, murmuré si bas qu'Harry à cru l'imaginer. Mais le regard que lui lance Draco, éclairé par sa baguette ne lui laisse que peu de place au doute. Le Serpentard se retire enfin en grimaçant. Il se détourne rapidement en rattachant son pantalon sans un regard pour Harry. Ce dernier tente d'ailleurs de remettre le sien mais ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il est maladroit. Draco lui tends sa baguette sans croiser son regard. L'ambiance est lourde. Pesante. Il fait chaud. Harry lance quelques sorts pour attraper ses vêtements et les enfilent sans un mot.

Il renifle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « **Non.** » Non, je ne reste pas. C'est finit. « **J'arrête de jouer Draco. Ca ne m'amuse plus. **» Il est dos à lui, parce que c'est plus facile que d'affronter son regard.

« **Je refuse.** » lance-t-il simplement en s'éloignant déjà du Gryffondor comme si cette histoire était réglée. Estomaqué par tant d'arrogance et de suffisance Harry lui emboite le pas en grimaçant.

« **C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ?!** » il le repousse en l'empêchant d'avancer. « **Tu crois que je t'appartiens ? Sérieusement ? **» Les pans de sa chemise virevoltent sous l'effet de la colère.

Draco le plaque contre un mur avec toute cette autorité qui émane de lui. Ça aurait du impressionner Harry mais ça ne fait que le dégouter un peu plus. Lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette entre ses doigts. Harry se débat avec l'étrange sensation de revenir au point de départ. Avant que tout ne commence. Une dispute, des coups et cette tension sexuelle palpable entre eux … Il se perd dans son regard et au lieu de lui asséner ce coup de poing qui lui démange tant, il repousse maladroitement cette main moite qui couvre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il attrape Draco par la nuque et happe ses lèvres dans un baiser doux.

Il l'embrasse avec douceur, un baiser chaste, il glisse ses mains dans son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Harry attrape la lèvre inférieure de Draco qu'il tire doucement entre ses dents. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne réagit pas. Trop surprit. Trop surprit de trouver ça agréable … Malgré lui le blond, si sûr de lui, si droit, si maitre de ses émotions, laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif quand Harry se recule. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour réaliser que le brun ne le touche plus. Il se recule brusquement, outré, choqué, comme s'il venait de se passer la chose la plus intolérable qui soit pour lui …

« **Potter qu'est-ce que tu…?** »

« **J'ai perdu.** » le coupe-t-il d'une voix blanche, le visage décomposé. Il le fixe appréhendant sa réaction. C'est un enfer dans sa tête. Il a peur de se retrouver tout seul. C'est peut-être ça son problème. Oui peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'il l'aime, mais qu'il aime ce qu'il vit avec lui. Alors oui peut-être qu'il n'a pas totalement perdu, qu'il peut encore suivre le jeu mais … c'est trop tard maintenant. Malefoy le fixe, non il le toise. Son expression est froide. Harry n'arrive pas à le suivre, il n'a jamais réussis. Il n'a jamais essayé à vrai dire. Et ce soir il se rend compte qu'il est aussi loin de Draco qu'il a pu être intime avec lui. Il ne connait rien de lui. Pas juste de ce qu'on peut dire sur sa famille ou sur ses choix politique, mais sur Draco. Juste Draco … Ce Draco qui aime les gâteaux à la crème, qui a un grain de beauté sur la hanche, qui est doué avec sa langue et qui adore qu'on lui morde le cou. Il voudrait en savoir plus sur lui et se surprend à déteste ces barrières que le blond érige tout autour de lui. Alors quitte à tout gâcher, autant le faire maintenant.

_Harry vient seulement de réaliser que tenir cette relation avec lui est douloureuse mais que s'en détacher le serait encore plus. _

Il se redresse, chancelant en faisant un pas vers Draco qui recule. Harry voudrait dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit semble futile. Il sait de toute façon que ça ne servirait à rien. Draco se met à reboutonner les boutons de sa chemise. Un à un. Pour se donner une contenance. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Harry vient de lâcher une bombe à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il a du mal à déglutir, ses mains tremblent légèrement mais le self control dont il fait preuve depuis des années le sauve. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner un peu de courage et ne sachant quoi dire il finit par se détourner. Sa baguette les éclairant depuis tout ce temps. Il tourne simplement les talons.

« **Malefoy !** » lâche Harry dans un couinement guttural. « **Ta gueule.** » renifle-t-il avec dédain. Il remonte le couloir avant de lui dire « **Ca change rien … le jeu continue … **» il ne s'est pas retourné, il a juste parlé un peu plus fort. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'apprête à disparaitre au détour du couloir qu'il se tourne enfin vers Harry pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il inspire doucement avant de lui lancer d'une voix froide et dénoué d'émotion « **Tu n'as pas perdu … puisqu'on est ex aequo.** » la fraction de seconde qu'il faut à Harry pour comprendre suffit à Draco comme réaction. «** Finite incantatem**. » murmure-t-il les plongeant dans le noir. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir poussiéreux de cette vieille aile de l'école. Et c'est un faible sourire soulagé, angoissé et ravi qui ourle sur les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes …

_Il a raison. Le jeu continue. Les règles du jeu ont juste changé. Mais aucun des deux ne sait vraiment encore comment. _


End file.
